Monster
by Hachiiko
Summary: Basé sur la chanson "Monster" de Skillet. Remus se bat contre le monstre en lui et contre son envie de vivre avec celle qu'il aime sous peine de la tuer. Mais il semble que certaines sois plus têtus que d'autres. Se passe durant la troisième année. Remus x ... haha il faut lire ) réponse à mon propre défi, lien sur ma bio.


Auteur : Hachii

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Remus Lupin + personnage à découvrir en lisant

Raiting : K+

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J. et la chanson est « Monster » de Skillet.

* * *

Il marchait, ou plutôt il essayait de marcher dans cette rue sombre de la banlieue londonienne. Il venait tout juste de reprendre forme humaine, la chaleur de la bête qui le consume brûlait encore son ventre et il lui semblait que c'était de la lave qui s'écoulait de ses plaies et non du sang.

Ses yeux redevenus bruns étaient trempés de douleur et de colère. Elle l'avait vu. Bon sang, elle l'avait vu se transformer ! Tout était terminé maintenant, jamais elle ne voudrait le regarder à nouveau. Déjà qu'il n'avait presque aucun espoir qu'elle ne s'intéresse à lui, maintenant il était sûr qu'il pouvait abandonner cette idée.

Il avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais être l'homme de sa vie et ce bien avant de devenir cette chose assoiffée de sang. Ils étaient différents en tout et même si l'on dit que les contraires s'attirent, on dit aussi qui ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. Elle avait préféré suivre la deuxième option. Elle avait épousé un bel homme riche et lui avait fait un enfant. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Mais il l'aimait toujours et c'est parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour cacher son anormalité. Qui voudrait d'une bête comme amant ? Qui voudrait prendre le risque de se faire déchiqueter aussitôt la pleine lune déclarée ?

Certainement pas elle.

**Ma face cachée, je ne t'ai jamais laissé la voir****  
****Je la garde en cage mais je ne peux la contrôler.****  
****Alors, reste loin de moi, la bête est moche****  
****Je sens la rage et je ne peux la contenir.****  
**

Sa folie l'avait conduite en territoire moldu. Quand il était sorti de son état de transe animale il s'était retrouvé dans un parc d'enfant. Heureusement qu'il était plus de six heures du matin, il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé quelqu'un. Il se serait souvenu l'avoir tué sinon.

Il souffla un grand coup. Il n'avait donc déchiqueté aucun innocent cette fois-ci. D'ordinaire, il restait isolé dans une pièce cadenassée pour que, justement, aucun moldu ou même sorcier ne soit tué. Personne ne méritait une telle mort, selon-lui. Mais cette nuit, cette seule nuit, il avait été pris au dépourvu. Elle était venue à Poudlard, seule, car son mari était très prit au Ministère et qu'en tant que mère, elle se devait de venir prendre des nouvelles de son fils blessé. Un hippogriffe avait donné un coup de patte et le coude avait été touché.

Ils s'étaient croisés par pur hasard. Lui partait se réfugier dans la cachette sous le Saule Cogneur, elle était simplement sortie pour transplaner. Mais elle l'avait vu marcher vers l'arbre comme un condamné à la potence et avait été intriguée.

En de grandes foulées, elle l'eut vite rattrapé.

-Remus ?

L'intéressé se retourna précipitamment. Une lueur dorée commençait à poindre au fond de ses prunelles, une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Que faisait-elle ici ? Par tous les diables, pourquoi fallait-il qu'_elle_ se trouva là à ce moment précis ?

-Va-t'en…

-Que…

-Je te dis de t'en aller !

Il sentait le venin du loup garou chauffer dans ses veines. Il allait se réveiller !

-Cours ! Va-t'en d'ici, dépêche-toi !

Mais qu'elle parte ! Pourquoi restait-elle là à le regarder ? Déjà ses os le tiraillaient et il dû se courber pour tenir ses côtes, son sang bouillait et il avait envie d'arracher à coup de crocs cette carapace fragile qu'était sa peau. Mais lorsque ses genoux touchèrent terre, elle se précipita à lui pour lui relever la tête. Jamais elle n'avait vu tel regard. Tellement jeune, comme ceux d'un fauve.

-Narcissa ! Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Sa voix été devenue si grave qu'elle en eut des frissons de terreur. Cet homme si doux, comment pouvait-il changer de la sorte ?

-Narcissa !

-Non, je reste ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

**Elle se gratte contre les murs, contre le placard,****  
****dans les couloirs.****  
****Elle vient me réveiller et je ne peux la contrôler.****  
****Cachée sous le lit, dans mon corps, dans ma tête****  
****Pourquoi personne ne vient me sauver de cela, y mettre une fin ?**

Elle voulait l'aider ? Mais que pouvait-elle ? Rien.

-Je te dis de t'en aller !

Cette voix sortie des gouffres noirs de l'âme humaine combinée à ce regard d'or en fusion finirent de la terrifier. Mais également de la convaincre qu'il fallait plus que tout qu'elle aide cet homme.

-Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Il faut te donner quelque chose ?

-Je te demande simplement de t'en aller ! Tu veux mourir ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il la poussa si fort avec sa nouvelle force qu'elle tomba deux mètres plus loin. Elle se redressa en gémissant, son poignet et sa joue couverts de terre et perlants de sang.

-Narcissa…

Il contempla son œuvre. Voilà qu'il blessait la personne qu'il aimait.

-Pardonne-moi !

Bondissant sur ses jambes devenues musclées, il courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la forêt pour que les arbres et la noirceur l'éloigne et la protège de lui.

Lentement, encore sous le choc, elle se releva et observa Remus partir au loin. Et juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse entre les arbres, elle vit la transformation s'achever.

-Impossible…

Elle avait passé sept ans avec lui, bien sûr, pas dans la même maison, mais Poudlard était tout de même un lieu clos. Jamais elle n'avait remarqué ce qu'il cachait en lui.

Jamais jusqu'à ce soir-là. Il avait réussi à le lui cacher durant toutes ces années et il avait fallu qu'ils se rencontrent bêtement pour que tout s'effondre. Il aurait dû deviner qu'elle viendrait voir Drago !

**Je la ressens en profondeur, c'est juste sous la peau****  
****Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!****  
****Je déteste ce que je suis devenu, le cauchemar ne fait que commencer.****  
****Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!**Il ne savait pas comment mais il était arrivé au 12 square Grimmaud. Péniblement, il gravi les quelques marches avant d'entrer dans la sombre propriété. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu dans la maison de Sirius. Depuis sa condamnation en fait.

Il prit le temps de calmer complètement le loup qui s'agitait encore. Cela durait de plus en plus longtemps si bien que Remus se disait au fond de lui qu'il mourrait sans plus une seule cellule humaine en lui. Ce ne serait pas son corps à peine musclé, ses cheveux doux, ses yeux marron qui pourriraient dans un cercueil sous terre, mais un immense corps couvert de poils bruns et drus, une grosse gueule aux dents acérées et au regard de feu.

Laissant échapper un rire jaune de ses lèvres entaillées, il laissa sa tête tomber contre le dossier, ses cheveux bruns où se mêlaient de fines mèches grises coulants contre le tissu râpé du canapé. Ses paupières tombèrent et il se laissa emporter par le sommeil. On était Samedi, il n'avait pas de cours à assurer jusqu'au Lundi. Parfait, il pourrait calmer la bête et se reposer.

Alors il se mit à rêver. A rêver de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Narcissa, sa belle de toujours, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais et qui le faisait regretter par-dessus tout d'être ce qu'il était. Narcissa qui devait à présent le détester encore plus qu'avant.

Pourtant elle lui avait proposé son aide. Elle aurait eu cent fois l'occasion de fuir et pourtant il a fallu qu'il la repousse. C'était même elle qui était venu le trouver.

Y avait-il une infime possibilité qu'elle l'apprécia un peu ? Il le voulu si fort que son rêve troublé de questions se transforma en un doux rêve où il vivait la vit qu'il aurait peut-être pu avoir avec elle s'il n'avait pas rencontré cette maudite bête. Ce ne fut que quand on frappa à la lourde porte qu'il sortit de ce bonheur fictif.

Il était à peine huit heures. Qui pouvait bien venir ici ? Dumbledore peut-être ? Severus sûrement. Encore engourdie par son trop court sommeil, il se leva et regarda par le judas. Debout devant le perron se tenait Narcissa, encapuchonnée dans une cape de velours noir, ses cheveux ondulant doucement sur sa poitrine. Comment connaissait-elle cet endroit ? C'était le repaire de l'Ordre du Phoenix après tout ! Si elle était au courant, Voldemort l'était-il ? Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore reconstitué, cet endroit était tout de même en danger si son existence arrivait jusqu'à lui.

Lentement, sur ses gardes, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à elle.

**Ma face cachée, je la garde secrète, cachée sous les verrous****  
****Je la garde en cage mais je ne peux la contrôler****  
****Parce que si je la laisse sortir, il va me déchirer, me briser.****  
****Pourquoi personne ne vient me sauver de cela, y mettre une fin ?****  
**

Il resta un moment interdit face à elle. Faisait-il bien de lui ouvrir ? Bien sûr que non, c'était une ennemie après tout, une des plus proches du Lord Noir.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, Remus.

A peine ces mots furent-ils dit que toute la volonté du professeur pour protéger cet endroit partirent du côté de l'oubli.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?

-Rassure-toi je ne te veux aucun mal… mais peut-être serait-il plus sûr de parler à l'intérieur. Il est encore tôt et le Samedi fait qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui sort mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester à la vue de tous.

Remus s'effaça pour laisser entrer la belle blonde et referma la porte aussitôt. Elle enleva la capuche qui couvrait sa chevelure et le loup dû user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas passer ses doigts entre les mèches ondoyante. Il sentit la bête en lui se mouvoir au fond de son ventre.

-Tu ne peux pas rester trop longtemps ici.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Je vais bien. Repars vite maintenant.

Mais Narcissa ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Elle avança le long du couloir jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine.

-Ca n'a vraiment pas changé… à part la couche de poussière. Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais petite. On jouait beaucoup Reg…

-Narcissa, si tu es ici pour faire la conversation, crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu partes.

La blonde posa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de se retourner vers Remus qui l'avait rejoint. Elle le fixa intensément et la bête bougea à nouveau. Elle éveillait en lui comme une envie de meurtre. Ou bien comme une envie de sexe.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ?

-… J'aurai aimé te dire « parce que nous sommes amis » mais nous ne le sommes pas.

-En effet…

Et ça lui faisait si mal de n'être même pas cela pour elle.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire par rapport à Drago. Tu es son professeur tout de même !

-Dans ce cas j'aurai dû le dire à tous les parents, Narcissa ! Crois-tu que je puisse être professeur avec la réputation de loup-garou ?

Sa voix grondait de plus en plus et la blonde recula d'un petit pas.

-Qui voudrait d'un monstre comme professeur ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle annihilant son pas à elle.

-Qui donnerait du travail à un monstre ? Seul Dumbledore l'a voulu!

Il l'accula contre la table, ses hanches fines bloquées contre le bois dur et le bassin chaud de Remus. Elle tremblait sous cette colère. A la fois de peur et d'un légère touche d'excitation.

-Qui voudrait seulement de moi ?

-Moi…

Sa voix avait été si faible qu'il crut ne pas bien avoir entendu.

-Moi je voudrais bien de toi.

Remus baissa la tête pour rire.

-Toi ? Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis même pas ton ami.

-Ne pouvons-nous pas le devenir ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Etait-ce un plan pour le faire tomber aux mains de l'ennemi ou était-elle sincère ? En plus de ces questions, Remus devait se battre contre le loup garou qui se réveillait à nouveau. Le professeur sentait qu'il n'allait pas se transformer mais une furieuse envie de violence brûlait en lui.

-Remus…

-Il faut que tu partes. Maintenant.

-Je refuse !

Elle avait dit ça tout en agrippant de col de Remus, rapprochant leurs visages.

-Narcissa… tu réveilles la bête !

-Tu ne me tueras pas…tu ne me tueras pas.

-Tu ne peux être sûre de rien. Je ne la contrôle pas. Et là je sens que je vais te faire mal alors je t'en prie, pars.

-Tu ne me feras pas mal. Tu es bien Remus en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu ne me feras rien. Tu m'aimes, je me trompe ?

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Comment l'avait-elle deviné ?

La bête gronda de frustration… Il poussait Remus à se jeter sur elle. Il allait la dévorer !

**Il se cache dans le noir, ses dents sont des lames de rasoirs.****  
****Il n'y a pas d'issue pour moi, elle veut mon âme, elle veut mon cœur.****  
****Personne ne peut m'entendre crier, peut-être que ce n'est qu'un rêve,****  
****Ou alors c'est au fond de moi.****  
****Arrêtez ce monstre!**

Elle prit son visage en coupe et le força à lui répondre.

-A quoi bon me faire ce mal ? A quoi est-ce que ça aboutira, dis le moi.

-Je ne sais pas…

Ses yeux bleus semblaient scruter le moindre éclat jeune dans les yeux de Remus, comme prête à bondir pour se mettre à l'abris.

-Tu as Lucius. Et Drago. Que viendrais-je faire entre vous ? Je ne suis rien, Narcissa. Ni pour toi, ni pour le reste du monde.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Je m'y suis fait depuis longtemps. C'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas. Je suis résigné à n'être jamais plus que le monstre que je suis, tu comprends ?

-Cesse de dire que tu es un monstre ! Remus, tu es un homme avant tout.

-Je ne contrôle même pas son pouvoir et je le sens de plus en plus fort. D'ailleurs si tu ne pars pas très vite, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ta présence le trouble et ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi que ma présence trouble ?

A ces mots, Remus la plaqua encore plus fort contre la table, écrasant à présent tout son corps contre le sien et bloquant ses poignets qu'elle tenta de dégager. Le regard du professeur rester le sien, mais Narcissa sentait que la bête agissait autant que lui. Plus les secondes passaient et plus la poigne se resserrait. Ce n'est que quand il vit des larmes de douleur perler dans le bleu des yeux de sa vis-à-vis qu'il la lâcha. Pris de remords, il se recula et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé dans le salon et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Jamais il n'avait trouver ce fardeau qu'il portait aussi pesant.

-Il faut que tu partes. Pars ou ça finira mal pour toi. Ne nous inflige pas ça.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, juste le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il souffla encore une fois en entendant le bruit de ses talons hauts s'approcher de lui puis le coussin près de lui s'affaisser.

-Laisse-moi voir ton visage.

Il baissa les mains mais refusa de tourner la tête. Doucement, elle passa une serviette humide et chaude contre sa tempe.

-Tu es dans un sale état. Je ne pensais pas que tes transformations te rendais comme ça.

Il tourna finalement la tête.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentille ? On ne se connait presque pas au final.

-Ca ne colle pas avec l'image que je donne, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les Malfoys ne sont pas aussi durs qu'il n'y paraît.

-Je l'avais remarqué… je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais ton fils n'est pas aussi courageux qu'il semble vouloir le montrer.

La mère en elle s'offusqua mais elle dû avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort.

-C'est vrai…cela prouve bien son admission à Serpentard, non ?

Ils rirent.

-Pourtant toi tu y a été, et tu es courageuse.

-Je ne me trouve pas courageuse.

-Pourtant tu es ici, avec un loup-garou. Peut-être es-tu suicidaire plus que courageuse.

-Ou bien alors égoïste.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa mains qui tenait la serviette ne bougeait plus posées contre la joue du loup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pense qu'à moi en venant ici. Je ne pense au mal que cela peut faire à mon mari, au père de mon si précieux fils, je ne pense pas à lui qui est ce que j'ai de plus cher, je ne pense pas à mes ancêtres que je trahis en choisissant d'accorder de l'importance à un Griffondor, même sortit de l'école. Je ne pense même pas à toi en venant te déranger alors que tu viens d'essuyer une pleine lune.

Il l'écouta parler, si doucement qu'il se demanda si elle ne parlait pas plutôt pour elle. Il attrapa la main toujours posée contre son visage et la serra.

-Tu ne me dérange pas. J'ai juste peur de te blesser. Je te le répète, tu attises quelque chose d'anormal et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Narcissa avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle l'embrasse. Un simple baiser, rien de plus.

-Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais si gentille avec toi. Pour être franche au départ, c'était juste pour t'approcher, t'étudier de plus près et peut-être obtenir de toi quelques informations sur le camp opposé, je l'avoue. Puis je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen de me souvenir de Sirius.

-Te souvenir de Sirius… ?

-Je ne suis pas Bella. Mais je ne suis pas non plus Andromeda. Qu'il soit allé à Griffondor était pour moi plus triste que déshonorant. Quand nous étions enfants, je venais souvent ici comme je te l'ai déjà dit. On jouait ici mes sœurs, mes cousins et moi. Une simple histoire de répartition n'a pas suffi à me faire oublier ce temps-là. Sirius n'était pas ce traître à son sang que toute ma famille voyait en lui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit, tu comprends.

Remus ne savait que dire.

-Ne le dit à personne, ou je te le ferai payer, mais j'ai toujours jalousé Sirius d'avoir une telle bande d'amis. Je suis sûrequ'il fera un très bon père si la vie lui en laisse la chance.

Ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il était si triste lorsqu'il pensait à ça. Entre James qui n'avait pas vu grandir son fils bien longtemps, Sirius qui avait passé injustement sa vie derrière les barreaux, et lui qui était maudit jusqu'à l'os… ah ça oui, ils formaient une belle bande.

La main pâle de Narcissa revint se placer contre son visage.

-Mais au final, c'est simplement parce que je voulais te voir que j'ai pris le risque de venir. Tu n'es pas aussi invisible que tu sembles le penser, Remus. Toi, le plus calme des quatre, le plus charmant par ton silence et ta gentillesse.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle disait ces compliments qu'aucune femme ne lui avait jamais dits, il sentait le loup hurler. Il lui hurlait de toutes ses forces de se jeter sur elle.

**Je la sens en profondeur, c'est juste sous la peau****  
****Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!****  
****Je dois perdre le contrôle, c'est quelque chose de radical.****  
****Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!**

Alors il céda à l'appel de la bête. Avec la rapidité du loup, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Loin d'être effrayée, Narcissa passa ses bras atour de son cou alors qu'il l'asseyait à cheval sur ses genoux. Elle avait mal car ses gestes étaient empreints de violence mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Remus ne lui ferait pas plus de mal que Lucius avait pu lui en faire. Oh, jamais son mari n'avait levé la main sur elle, mais ses regards froids et son indifférence envers elle étaient la pire des lames.

Ce dont elle avait besoin depuis des années, c'était tout simplement de l'amour. Alors quand elle avait vu cette étincèle dans le regard de Remus, elle s'était dit qu'après tout, il valait bien la peine qu'elle gâche son mariage pour enfin vivre ce à quoi elle avait droit. Drago le lui pardonnerait.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit les doigts brûlants de Remus courir contre sa poitrine à demie nue. Lorsque la bouche du professeur s'égara dans son cou, elle étouffa un cri de douleur en sentant ses dents mordre sa peau plus fort qu'elles n'auraient dû. Pourtant elle ne le repoussa pas, pressant même encore plus sa tête contre elle en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Remus.

Puis le loup lâcha sa proie pour l'effeuiller.

Il ne restait plus rien de leurs vêtements quand il la coucha sur le vieux canapé.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien de mieux à t'offrir.

-Je n'ai jamais rien connu de mieux que toi.

Ces quelques mots finirent d'achever Remus qui se colla contre le corps si tentateur de Narcissa. Lui qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir goûter à la peau si délicate de cette femme l'avait maintenant tout à lui.

Il était près de quinze heures quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait senti bouger près de lui et le froid s'installer sur son torse et cela l'avait réveillé. S'asseyant sur le canapé, il passa une main sur son visage puis tourna la tête pour trouver Narcissa. Mais elle n'était plus là. Perdu, il se demanda si sa trop grande fatigue ne l'avait pas fait rêver la visite de la belle blonde, mais quand il vit ses vêtements éparpillés par terre, il sourit.

-Narcissa ?

Il se leva et commença à la chercher.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, Remus.

Enfilant son boxer et son pantalon, il entra dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… Narcissa ?

L'intéressée était en train de fouiller dans les placards, simplement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

-Je cherche la trousse à pharmacie.

-Pourquoi ça, tu t'es coupée ?

Il venait de voir que le « petit déjeuné » était servi.

-Pas vraiment.

Elle lui tourna et le dos et il put constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Des omoplates jusqu'au milieu du dos brillaient dix traits de sang.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit, tu aurais dû partir.

Il s'assit à la table et se plongea dans une tristesse prise de remords.

-Ce n'est rien, Remus, un peu de solution d'iris en gelée et il n'y paraîtra plus rien. Je dois avoir ça au Manoir, tu n'en a pas ici visiblement.

-Tu repars au Manoir ?

-Il le faut bien.

-Je vois.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne resterait pas avec lui, pourtant il s'était fait un espoir.

Elle repartie dans le salon et en revint vêtue de la tête aux pieds.

-Je termine mon thé et je rentre, Lucius pense que je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Depuis ce matin huit heures ? Tu es bien matinale dans tes mensonges.

-C'est les soldes en ce moment…

-Oh.

Il y eut un silence puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rirent.

-Bon, je vais y aller maintenant.

Elle se leva mais elle se retrouva sur lui quand elle passa près de lui.

-Tout à l'heure j'aurai tout fait pour que tu partes, et maintenant pour que tu restes.

-Je resterai bien, mais je dois y aller.

Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever à nouveau. Elle glissa sa cape dans son sac pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne prit pas le risque de transplaner dans la demeure, certains auraient pu retracer son chemin à partir de ça. Il la suivit.

-Merci, Narcissa. Même si l'on ne se revoit jamais.

-Je viendrai te voir dès que je le pourrai, à Poudlard ou ici. Laisse-moi cependant rester avec Lucius. Pour le bien de Drago.

-Drago ?

-Si ma trahison se sait, Drago sera le premier à en pâtir.

-Je comprends… et bien soit, je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être une mère.

Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue.

-Toi aussi, tu aurais fait un bon père.

-Comme Sirius.

-Oui…

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle se retourna pour lui dire au revoir.

-Tu peux encore le devenir.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et alla se cacher dans une ruelle pour transplaner. Remus regarda partir en volutes la femme qui attisait la bête en lui. Quand allait-elle revenir, ça, il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'est qu'elle serait là à chaque fois que le monstre perdrait face à l'homme, que la lune perdrait face au soleil.

* * *

Pour celles/ceux que ça intéresse, voici le défi auquel j'ai répondu :

Personnage obligatoire : Remus Lupin ou Fenrir Greyback

Personnage ajouté : Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en mettre mais si vous décidez de faire la song-fic choisissez un personnage qui compterait pour votre personnage principal, une femme à qui il se refuserait car il est un « monstre » par exemple.

Chanson : « Monster » de Skillet

Raiting : Libre

Phrases à placer : -Pour ceux qui ne prennent que la trame : vous devrez placer : «Je sens le monstre en moi se déchaîner dès que je te vois » «Fuis ou je te dévore… » - Pour ceux qui font la song-fic : je pense que faire en sorte que ça aille avec les paroles est suffisant pour ceux qui choisissent de suivre la chanson, mais vous pouvez toujours ajouter un personnage comme pour ceux qui suivent la trame XD

Voilà voilà, si ça vous intéresse, dite le moi je serai ravie de lire votre OS =)


End file.
